This invention relates to a trailer-mounted sand hopper and is particularly useful for transporting the sand hoppers to isolated construction sites without necessitating the use of specialized rigging or lifting equipment.
Large sand hoppers for storage of sand for use in delivering sand for making concrete are currently transported to construction sites on flatbed trailers. They are generally transported in the upright or vertical position and are lifted from the trailer by means of a crane or cherry picker. The transporting trailer is moved into the proximate location for placement of the sand hopper. The crane then lifts the sand hopper from the flatbed trailer and places it in its final location on the construction site.
Thus, existing methods require the utilization of a separate crane and entail considerable hours of labor to position the sand hopper at the construction site. Additionally, more personnel are necessary to facilitate the removal of the hopper from the flatbed trailer. There must be a driver for the truck transporting the hopper on the trailer, there must be a crane operator, and at least two safety personnel during the rigging and removal procedure.
The advantages of the present invention enable the sand hopper to be placed at a specified location at the construction site by two men in three and one-half minutes or less. There is no need for a crane and all the extra equipment associated with the previous devices and methods for unloading the sand hopper.